Girl on Fire Sequel to 'Just Fly'
by mnmdancin12
Summary: It's been 4 years since Flare had left. Her powers and training had drained her of her memory...when the flock comes back to find her, she doesn't recognize them. And she sees a new face standing by Eli...who is she? What will Flare think of Eli moving on? Only in the sequel to Just Fly...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN: Hey guys! It hasn't been very long, but some people gave me some ideas (: Thank you to Reflections of Twilight (I think that was one of the people that gave me an idea) and KirbyGamzeeGirl! (:**

**This story takes place 4 years after Flare left- so Flare and Eli would be 18, Max, Iggy and Fang would be 19, Nudge would be 16, Emmie would be 17, Gazzy would be 12, and Angel would be 11. **

**There's a new character! Here she is…**

**Name: Allie**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Black hair with dark brown highlights, chocolate brown eyes, and dimples.**

**Personality: She's pretty much the total opposite of Flare. She's really perky and always smiling or laughing- but she's one of those mean girls you see at school. Whenever Eli's not looking, she bullies and taunts Flare…but Flare never does anything in fear that she'll ruin Eli's chance at moving on or happiness.**

**Mutation: 2% Bird, 8% Cat, 40% Unknown, 50% Human**

**Powers: If is dropping from high places (like a cat) she will land on all fours and not be hurt at all.**

**Romance: Eli**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl On Fire

Chapter 1: Introduction

Flare's POV

4 years later…

I was 18 now. I couldn't really remember what and where I lived and who I lived with 4 years ago because my powers overtook my memories.

I only remember a little girl with blonde curly hair and a little boy that looked exactly like her…and a boy that was…

Absolutely stunning.

I told myself I would find them. I knew that I was a mutant, I knew that I had a fire demon inside of me named Doku, blah blah blah.

Doku told me stories of my past that kind of were hazy, but I brought some of them together.

I also knew that I had been captured and had killed a boy named Daemon. But rumors said that he was brought back and was out to get me.

Doku never let me leave the cave…where I had lived for the past 4 years. Doku told me I never changed- I was never a girly girl and I was as sassy and sarcastic as always.

I made a couple of new friends, also. The spirits before me that had their own fire demons inside of them.

Caroline was 22 when she died because an Eraser had killed her before her experation date. Her inner fire demon was named Sletheren.

There were many more that had trained me over the years, but Caroline was like an older sister to me.

One day…everything changed.

I was making a fire in the cave with my hands when I heard a blood curtling scream.

"Caroline…" I whispered as I ran outside the cave to see a flock of bird-kids/teens attacking Caroline.

"STOP." I demanded as they all turned to me.

"Oh my god…is that her?" I heard the blonde girl ask the boy with blonde hair.

"I…I don't know…" the blonde boy whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BY MY CAVE." I growled, making the bird kids fly down by me with my mind.

"Flare! It is her!" A brown, curly headed girl that looked like an older version of another girl in the team.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, putting my hand down that I was about to burst them into flames.

"Don't you remember us?" The cute boy that looked about my age asked sadly, next to a girl that looked at him with lust.

I felt a pang of jealousy as I shook it off.

"No. Now tell me why you're here." I snapped, pushing my feelings aside.

"Listen bitch-" the girl that looked at the boy with lust argued with me as I brought her to me and I pushed her against the cave wall by her neck.

"Don't you call me a bitch." I snapped in her face as I threw her off the side of the cave.

"Allie!" The girl with carmel colored skin squeaked.

'Flare! Stop it! These are your friends I told you stories about! Stop it this instant.' I heard Doku's voice scream in my head.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it sucked…I suck at starting up stories…**

**But I hope you liked it! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	2. Chapter 2: Not Yet Moved On

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**P.S. I messed up Gazzy's age again- he's suppose to be 13. Plus, Willa would be 20, Penny would be 18, and Nola would be 13 I think…**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 2: Not Yet Moved On

Flare's POV

The girl flew up again and slapped me.

I sighed as she snapped and screamed at me- calling me every word that she deserved to.

"BITCH LISTEN TO ME." the girl screamed at me again as she was about to push me off the cliff.

"Allie! Stop it!" The familiar boy yelled at the girl.

She 'humph'ed as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I started to remember a tiny bit.

"A-Angel? Gazzy?" I stuttered as I saw a 13 year old boy and 11 year old girl that looked like the two kids I remembered.

"Flare? Is it really you?" the girl whispered.

I opened my arms as they ran into my arms as I let a tiny tear roll down my face and onto Angel's curly hair.

Things were coming back to me now…and my heart broke.

Eli…he moved on when I spent my days crying and trying to picture his face again.

Once I got my memories together and their names right again, I walked up to Eli.

"Flare…" he trailed off, looking between me and the girl named Allie.

"It's ok. I knew you had to move on…" I sighed, holding tears back.

"You're staying now with us…right, Flare?" Gazzy asked.

I smiled a tiny bit as I turned away from Eli.

"Yeah. I guess I am. You guys will have to tell me what has happened ever since I've been gone." I told him as I ruffled his hair.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but it's just getting started (: Sorry she had only lost her memory for a little while…I wanted to get on with it. But it was a great idea and might keep going with it, in a way (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. Chapter 3: Your No Longer Mine

**AN: Hey guys! Here's another chappie (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 3: Your No Longer Mine

Eli's POV

She was back…and she was as gorgeous as ever.

I felt bad now for moving on…a little…

Really, I REALLY WASN'T moved on…I was broken hearted.

I had heard that Daemon was brought back to life and heard he was out for Flare- not just for her love, but to exterminate her.

I didn't want to be the one to lead him to her.

She looked like she kind of changed over these years- her hair was down to her waist now and was a little bit darker. It use to be kind of a light blonde, but now it was more of a dirty blonde/light brown. Her eyes weren't as stormy as they use to be…they were kind of turning green/blue which were a good color on her. Her freckles were more visible as she was more pale than she was when we had met. She got a little bit taller, but I was still taller which I thought was adorable.

Allie was so much different than Flare…and you ask why I chose Allie out of all of the girls in the world.

I knew if I had someone like or even a little bit like Flare, I'd start craving her again. So…I picked someone way out of my comfort zone.

Allie was a bitch. I'm sorry for calling a girl that word, but she truly was. Angel had told me that she didn't like her and she was evil…but I needed someone to get my mind off of Flare.

But from the looks of how Flare looked tired and tears forming in her eyes, I don't think she ever moved on.

I felt bad for leading her on for so long. I still loved her, but I just had to move on.

* * *

Flare's POV

We stopped at a small town that the whole flock had been staying at- a hotel, to be exact.

"Flare, you can share a room with Eli. Allie- you share a room with us girls." Willa said as Allie glared at her.

Willa raised her eyebrow at her as Allie rolled her eyes at me and went into the girls' room as Eli and I were left in our own room.

"So…how have you been?" I asked awkwardly as I looked down at my converse that I had stolen from a mall one day a year ago.

They were falling apart and I knew that these wouldn't work as shoes for very much longer.

"I've been ok. You? Any fights you've gotten into if you're still the same Flare you use to be?" Eli asked, saying a little joke as I laughed a little.

"Nah. I've been stuck in a cave all by myself these whole 4 years. I see you haven't." I muttered.

'Shit I shouldn't have said that…' I thought as I saw anger flash through his perfect eyes.

"What?! You think I wasn't missing you?!" Eli whisper-yelled at me as he walked over to me.

"No, I didn't say that! It's just that that bitch is all over you anyways, so I thought you moved on!" I yelled back at him, my voice growing louder as I got even more angry.

"If you didn't leave us maybe we'd still be together and not fighting! Gosh, Flare! I'm kind of happy you left because I now remember you are so ignorant and bossy!" he yelled back at me.

My heart stopped and I really regretted even starting this fight. It wasn't his fault…it was all my fault we weren't together. I was the one who left.

Maybe the flock was better without me.

"Sorry I'm getting in the way." I mumbled as I was about to leave but I felt a hand turn me around and push me up against a wall.

Those familiar lips met mine…and I dreamt about this moment all over again when I was in that stupid ass cave. When I was trapped in my own world.

But I remembered…even though Allie was a brat, she was Eli's now. I WAS his…but now I'm not anymore.

This isn't right…

I pushed him away as he looked me in the eyes, confused.

"Flare-" he started but I said, "No. This isn't right. Your not mine anymore and we will never be the way we use to be! I left. Your right- it's MY fault we aren't together anymore. But I have to respect that you and Allie are together now. You love her, she loves you, whatever you want to say about it. I respect that."

And with that, I walked out to go outside for a while.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh….what do you guys think? Give me some ideas on who should be together- here's a list of some romances that I've been thinking of…**

**Allie and Eli, or Flare and Eli?**

**Penny and Iggy, or Emmie and Iggy?**

**Nudge and Gazzy, or Nola and Gazzy?**

**Tell me in a review! And tell me what you think of the Allie, Flare, and Eli love triangle! Give me ideas, people!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Chapter 4: I Knew You Were Trouble

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Any song lyrics featured are not mine.**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 4: I Knew You Were Trouble

Flare's POV

I flew in the dark to a tall building that looked deserted and I landed.

I curled up as it started to rain and I cried- I was so confused…should I love Eli or should I ignore him? Should I leave or should I stay.

I did what made me happy…I sang.

**(AN: This song is 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. I don't own the lyrics)**

_*Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me…_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I like that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me…_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize…_

_The blame is on me…*_

I got up and I didn't care…I screamed the lyrics from the rooftops as I let my anger and sorrow out in my words.

_*Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in…_

_So shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I'd never been…_

_Till you put me down_

_Oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in…_

_So shame on me now!_

_Flew me to places I'd never been…_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.*_

I sat on the ground as I cried and still sang.

_*Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble_

_Trouble _

_Trouble_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble_

_Trouble_

_Trouble…*_

* * *

I stopped singing as I sighed and sat on the edge of the building- my legs dangling from the side.

**AN: Sorry it's so short…but I liked it and thought it explained how Flare was feeling at that moment (:**

**Thanks for reading everyone! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	5. Chapter 5: He's Back

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 5: He's Back

Allie's POV

"Hey guys, I'll be back ok?" I said to the girls in the room sweetly.

"Ok." they all said as Max just grunted and I rolled my eyes at her.

I hated Flare here because she was pretty much JUST like Max. I hated tomboys.

Plus, I hated girls that were trying to take my men away. That bitch.

But I didn't really care about Eli. He was just a cover up.

Once I was outside, I went to the place where I met him at every night as long as the Flock was here.

"Allie, I missed you. Is Flare with them yet?" I heard his voice.

"Yes. I missed you too Daemon…" I said, kissing the 18 year old boy that had been dead just 4 years ago. But I loved him.

Flare's POV

I had heard something down on the ground.

I glided myself down and behind a tree to see what was going on.

I saw Allie…

And…

Daemon?

"Allie, I missed you. Is Flare with them yet?" I saw Daemon ask.

'I had a feeling he was alive again…' I said in my head, sighing a bit- but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes. I missed you too, Daemon…" Allie said to him, kissing him on the lips.

I put a hand over my mouth, surprised.

When they broke apart, Daemon said sternly, "You promise Eli's just a cover up? Just to get to Flare?"

"Yes. You'll always be my man." Allie said sweetly as Daemon kissed her head.

'That bitch! How dare she hurt Eli like that…I'm gonna…' I thought until I accidentally made a twig snap.

"Shit…" I whispered, low enough to (hopefully) not let them hear me.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Daemon ask.

"Yeah. Let's go look to see who it is." Allie's voice said as they went the other way.

I walked backwards slowly as I then made my way back to the building we were staying in.

I got up to the room and still noticed Allie wasn't here- just checking to see if this was all a dream

It sadly wasn't.

And now I knew…

Daemon was after me again. And I'm sure that he wasn't after me for entertainment. He was out to kill me.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Sorry it's so short…**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!

P.S. I'll be making a poll to see who is your favorite OC in this story! I hope you take it (:


	6. Chapter 6: Why Does Nobody Belive Me?

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 6: Why Does Nobody Belive Me?

Flare's POV

I walked into the hotel again, ticked off.

'I'm gonna kill that bitch…' I thought as I saw her.

"ALLIE I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed at her as I lunged for her as she screamed.

"Flare! What has gotten into you!" Max yelled at me.

"Allie's lying to all of us! She's in love with Daemon! He's still alive! SHE'S HERE TO KILL ME!" I grunted as I tried to get out of Fang's grip.

"You are a creep, Flare! Why would I do that!" Allie said innocently.

"Uh, because you're a BITCH." I snapped at her as I almost got free from Fang's arms but Eli came in.

"Flare, you need to calm down. Allie loves me! Why would you lie like that!" Eli said hurtfully to me as he took Allie's hand and my heart sank.

"Fine. Get your heart broken by her. See if I care. Just remember…if she hurts you, don't come crying to me Elijah." I stated as I ripped my arm out of Fang's grip as I walked right back out that door, ready to go back on my own again.

Eli's POV

'Why would she lie to me like that! I know Allie actually loves me…but I know that Daemon's alive. She couldn't be right…could she?' I wondered in my head as my whole world walked out the door.

"What has gotten into her?" Fang asked.

"Who knows. But at least she's gone, right Eli?" Allie said innocently as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes of her's.

"Yeah. Sure…" I trailed off, looking out the window as I saw a girl throw a rock at a building and scream, "WHY WON'T ANYBODY BELIVE ME?!"

I regret letting her go…but I hadn't known what was in store for us.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short guys…but I really liked the emotion in it. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	7. Chapter 7: Night Night Little Birdy

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 7: Night Night Little Birdy

Flare's POV

I was walking away from the little town when I felt like somebody was following me.

I stopped and listened closely, but heard nothing.

I just shook my head and kept walking.

But it was too late then…something grabbed me from behind as I only had time to scream out in pain as something was injected to me and I fell numb.

* * *

Eli's POV

I was sleeping next to Allie when I heard a scream that sounded really familiar…

"Flare…" I whispered out loud as I shot up from the hotel bed and jumped out the window, landing safely on the ground as I ran to where I had heard it.

I hoped that it wasn't Flare and it was just some random teenage kids screaming and running around playing tag or whatever normal teens do these days, but I saw the worst.

A picture of me and Flare when we had first met…torn in half.

And I saw a blonde head taken away into the woods as whatever took her, disappeared.

'How can something just…disappear?' I thought, confused as I was about to go off into the woods before I heard something behind me.

I whipped around to see Allie.

"Babe…why are you out here?" she said sweetly, as if seducing me with her eyes as she walked towards me.

I was about to walk towards her again when I shook my head saying, "No. I can't do this anymore. I don't love you, Allie. We're done."

"What?! No, I was suppose to break up with YOU-" Allie started before she noticed what she said.

"It was true wasn't it?! You and Daemon were just using me to get to Flare!" I snapped as Allie whimpered.

"Is it true?! DON'T LIE TO ME." I yelled at her as I pinned her against a tree.

I saw her smirk a bit and I got even more angry.

"You think this is funny?! It's not! YOU ARE A BI-" I started, but I felt something inject into me as my whole body went numb.

"Night night little birdy…" the last thing I heard was Daemon's voice and Allie giggling.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted some action going on. I hope you liked it, though!**

**Oh and just so you guys know, I'm going to be going to Nationals from the 21****st**** of Febuary to the 24****th****, so if I don't update that is why.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	8. Chapter 8: Your Perfect To Me

**AN: Hey guys! (: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 8: Your Perfect To Me

Flare's POV

When I woke up, I was in a cellar-type thing that seemed to be underground.

And (of course), knowing my luck, I was gagged and tied up.

But I could see now.

It was really dark, but I made out an outline of a boy.

I squinted and remembered I had a lighter in my backpocket.

Don't ask. Remember- my brother is Gazzy and his best friend is Iggy- who like to blow up bombs.

I struggled to get it out, because I was still tied up, but I struggled enough that I got my hands loose.

I turned it on and saw that it was him.

It was Eli.

'I gotta say, he's pretty adorable when he's sleeping…' I thought as I smirked a bit, but from somewhere a little bit of wind came past me and it blew out the flame.

"Dammit." I grunted as I felt around to untie my feet and then I crawled over to where I knew Eli was.

"Eli. Please wake up…" I whispered as I shook him, a whimper coming out of my mouth when I noticed he wasn't waking up.

I just untied him and took the gag off of his mouth and I looked at his perfect face.

I sat in his lap- my legs around his waist as I ran my hands through his hair that had grown a bit longer from the years that I was gone.

I rested my forehead against his and I said, "Why did I leave you. You're so perfect…I will never find anyone as handsome, sweet, and adorable as you."

I kissed his cheek as I was about to start crying, but big hands cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

"No. I don't get why I let you leave. YOU'RE so perfect. I would never find any girl as gorgeous, strong, and cute as you. I'm so sorry, Flare…" his angelic voice whispered in the dark as my heart leaped and I kissed him again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted them back to geather A.S.A.P. I'll explain in the next chapter what's all going on and where they are.**

**Gonna leave you hanging (;**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	9. Chapter 9: Horrible Hormones

**AN: Hey guys (: Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 9: Horrible Hormones

Max's POV

"Fang, what are we going to do?!" I said, my hormones getting to me.

"Calm down! No need to panic. They're ok. Flare's got Eli. I know he's with her." Fang said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! MY EMOTIONS ARE JUMPING ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE! I CAN'T. CALM. DOWN!" I screamed, feeling like a chicken without a head.

Something big was going on. Other than Flare and Eli's dissapearance…

I was-

"Max, do you think we should go find them? Have Iggy watch the kids?" Fang asked, not knowing my delema.

"I…I can't, Fang." I whispered, calm all of the sudden.

"Why not? You were just freaking out a second ago, Max. What's the matter?" Fang said, sitting down before me as we sat on the bed in the hotel room.

I bit my lip as I thought if I should tell him.

'It has to do with him to. I need to tell him.' I thought as I held his hand and looked up at him.

"Fang…I'm pregnant." I whispered to him as I started to cry.

"W-What?" Fang stuttered, shocked.

"There's a little Fang and Max mixed mutant in my stomach that's gonna be there for 9 months." I repeated, my sassy side coming out, but still being sweet.

He hugged me softly- as if he was gonna crush my tiny stomach.

I'd only known for about 4 weeks.

"I love you, Max. I love you and our baby so much." Fang said into my hair as he kissed my forehead and I snuggled my face into his chest.

"I love you too, Fang." I said into his warm, black t-shirt.

We sat for awhile, Fang rubbing my stomach under my white t-shirt.

"Do you think this is gonna be Eli and Flare one day?" I wondered, looking up at my boyfriend- hopefuly my husband one day.

"Yeah. I'd hope so. If they're not made up by the time we get them, I'm gonna kick that kid's ass." Fang smirked as he talked about Eli and he stroked my hair as my head was in his lap.

* * *

**AN: Did you guys see that coming? I hope you didn't (: **

**Later in the story we'll have to have a poll on what the baby's gender should be (: I'm so excited! I felt that at 20, Max and Fang would be expecting a kid by then ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	10. Chapter 10: Director's Selection

**AN: Hey guys (: I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Outfit(s) are on my profile**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 10: Director's Selection

Flare's POV

"Get up bird. It's time to get ready." I heard a man grunt at me.

I opened my eyes and I saw an Eraser that was so big, that he hardly fit in the tunnel that me and Eli were in.

I went (even though I wanted to smack him…with a brick…as hard as I could) with him and he brought me upstairs to the ground level and brought me into a room.

I saw 3 girls that all looked the same.

They didn't seem to nice…

There were dresses they were holding up and they were fighting over what I was gonna wear.

'Why am I wearing a dress? I hope Daemon's not making him marry me or something…' I thought as I grunted, rolling my eyes at the thought.

I saw a really cool dress in the back and I looked around.

I asked them what was going on.

"Ugh. You're such an ugly tomboy. Why does the director want her anyways?" one of them said as I glared at them.

I used one of my powers to knock them out (don't ask) and I went over to the dress.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had an idea of what to wear to it.

* * *

I was now dressed and ready as another Eraser came in.

"Not what I was expecting them to put you in, but ok." he grumbled as he grabbed my arms roughly and took me to some kind of arena.

'What the hell…' I thought.

You might be wondering what I'm wearing, so I'll tell you.

It was A LOT like my style.

I was wearing a plaid punk dress, a black leather vest, black shorts under my dress (if I got into a fight or something), fishnet tights, black fingerless gloves, and black stud high top converse.

My kinda style.

I had to be in a line with all mutant girls.

It must've been a selection or something…

I saw Eli across the room in the boy's line.

I noticed he had been looking at me.

Damn he was looking fine…

He was wearing a white button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black tie, black skinnies, and black low-top converse.

He winked at me and I smirked at him a bit.

Once the line got to me, I step up to a women that had glasses on.

She looked like a cranky principle or secretary.

I looked next to me to see that Eli was next to me.

"Sit." the women said as we both sat in the chairs.

"What…what are you wearing?" she scoffed at me.

"A dress. What do you think I'm wearing?" I sassed her.

She had her mouth open and one of the other people around her were talking and I heard the words 'chosen', 'her', and 'pick'.

"She's got an attitude that we won't appreciate, but we should see her fight first. Then it's the boys turn." I heard her whisper to another girl.

"Let's see you fight Mrs. Flare." the women said as I rolled my eyes, but wondered how she knew my name.

"Fight him." she pointed to a broad Eraser that was in a line behind her and the rest of the old people.

I nodded and cracked my knuckles.

The Eraser didn't even have enough time to charge at me before I paralyzed him with a power of mine.

"Done. Now are we over? Cause I kinda have a cave to go lay in? You know, poke something with a stick? Cause that's something important I've gotta do." I said, putting a hand on my hip as I looked at the women, mouth open.

"G-Get in the line to the left." she said, pointing.

I rolled my eyes and walked over there, feeling Eli's eyes watch my ass.

'Nice Eli. Very nice.' I thought.

* * *

Eli's POV

I couldn't help it if I stared at her ass. It was pefect, you know.

"She's the girl. Now we just need the boy to…" I heard one of the women talking, but I didn't hear the rest.

"Now, you. Elijah." the women said as she pointed to another Eraser as the one Flare paralyzed was out of the way.

I nodded as thought real hard as the Eraser ran towards me.

I felt myself disappear and I saw the women nod at my power and I smirked as the Eraser looked around stupidly.

I came up behind it and became visible again, to take out my Fangs and put them into his hairy neck.

The women gasped as the Eraser fell to the ground with a 'thud' and I stood proudly as I wiped my mouth from the blood running down my chin.

I heard some girl behind me whisper to another girl, "Is he, like, a vampire or something? That's hot."

I rolled my eyes at the girls and the women said, "By the girl that was before you."

I just nodded and I walked over by Flare.

"What is this all about? And since when could you do THAT?" Flare questioned, mentioning how I had used my snake power to defeat the Eraser.

"I'm 1% Snake, remember? And how the hell did you finish that guy off in a second? Is that a new power?" I asked, blinking in awe.

"Yeah." she blushed, embarrassed at her inner demon's powers.

I knew she thought she was scaring me off.

But she wasn't.

"That was hot." I teased, not remembering if we were together again or not.

"Well I felt you staring at my ass, Elijah." she countered as she stared at me and I blushed a bit.

"Nah. There was a bug…or something like that…" I joked as I heard Flare's adorable laugh she always did when I said something weird.

I loved this girl.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think that all was for? You guys will find out in the next chapter ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it! ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	11. Chapter 11: Minds Set

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…**

***This chapter may or may not be like the Hunger Games- if it is, the Hunger Games are NOT MINE***

**Outfits on my profile!**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 11: Minds Set

Flare's POV

It was a couple of days after the selection, as you could call it, and all of the mutants that went to the left during the selection, were on the floor of the arena and the rest of the mutants were in the stands.

"You probably all don't know why you're here today. Well, this is the Mutant Games. 1 Boy and 1 Girl mutant will have the privlage to fight against our 2 best fighters- Daemon and Allie in a fighting arena. They will have 30 minutes to fight, and if one of you is not dead by the end, you both will be exterminated." the director said as all us mutants gasped.

I wasn't fazed. I just hoped that it wasn't me or Eli.

"So, we have picked 1 boy and 1 girl, so if your name is picked, come up. Or, you will be shot and your runner up will be picked." the director said as I gulped.

"The boy that will be partnered with the girl is…Elijah." the director said as my heart dropped and he got up there as quick as he could and stood on the right side of the director.

"And the girl is…" the director started and everything went into slow motion.

I knew, that I was going to be picked because 1: They sent me and Eli to the left side when we were tested- of course that was one of the picked mutants, right?

2: Daemon wanted revenge on me, and most likely Allie wanted revenge on me, too.

Before I could think of any other reasons to keep my mind off of this, I heard the director call someone's name.

"Flare. Get up here." the director said as she stared at me.

I went up there and got on the left side of her.

"Let the games begin. All mutants must evacuate the arena and get into a seat to watch the show. Elijah and Flare, you will be fitted for your fighing outfits." The director said as she pushed me towards an Eraser as well as Eli to another.

I was lead to that same damn room to change, and I was thrown some clothes and left there.

'Thanks, that helps me a lot.' I thought and got my clothes on.

I was wearing a black tank top, cargo pants, and combat boots.

Nothing special, which appealed to me.

When I got out, 4 Erasers were outside the door and they started to escort me to a tunnel which lead to the arena.

I saw Eli there already- he was wearing a black t-shirt, cargo pants, and black combat boots.

I stood there quietly as I thought of what could go wrong.

'Whatever happens, I have Eli. I'll always have Eli.' I thought as I looked at him and smiled a bit when he looked back at me.

"And now coming to the arena- our fighters today…Flare and Elijah vs. Daemon and Allie!" the director's voice boomed as we were pushed out into the arena and we noticed that all the stands were filled.

"This is just messed up. It's like the Hunger Games. Other than the woods and the bow and arrows." I joked as Eli just chuckled a bit, but we then came face to face with Daemon and Allie.

"Daemon." I grunted, rolling my eyes at him.

"Hello, Flare. I'm guessing you knew I was alive? That I was brought back?" Daemon chuckled a bit.

"Don't even try touching her, Daemon. You fight ME. Not her." Eli growled at Daemon as Daemon snapped his head to Eli, just noticing he was there.

"Don't count on it pretty boy." Daemon snapped at Eli as Allie dragged Daemon to one side of the arena as we were dragged to the other before we started.

"Counting down to the fight…" the director started.

The crowd counted down and it felt like the slowest seconds of my life.

"Three, two, one…start…" I heard as Eli and I charged towards Daemon and Allie- their minds set on revenge as our minds were just set on getting out of this damn arena alive…

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked the start of it! Sorry it was kinda like the Hunger Games…I had the idea to make the story more exciting.**

**It feels more into the story even though it's only the 11****th**** chapter! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	12. Chapter 12: Bring it Bitch!

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the idea kinda like the Hunger Games (:**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 12: Bring it Bitch!

Flare's POV

Once we reached them, all hell broke loose.

Allie tackled me right away and I grunted, saying, "You wanna go? Bring it bitch!"

I punched her straight in the nose and she screamed.

She charged toward me, but I put all of my strength to my hands with my mind and pushed her- making her fly up into the air and land, slamming against a wall.

'Dammit, she's ok.' I thought as the crowd first gasped, but cheered as Allie got up and dusted herself off.

"So that's how you wanna play." she said, shaking her head and smirking as she took something out of her pocket.

'A knive…but me and Eli don't have any weapons! That's not fair!' I thought.

'Of course it's not fair, Flare. They are the fighters representing the School.' Doku's voice said to me- I hadn't heard his voice ever since I left.

'Thank god you're ba-' I started, but I felt the first knice slice my arm.

"Fuck!" I yelled, looking at the deep cut on my arm.

I don't have the power to heal, so I'll just have to do the best I can I guess…

I saw a boulder at the side of the arena and got an idea.

I used my power to use a force field as it went all around me and I stared at the boulder, using a lot of strength not to drop to the ground in exhaustion as these powers at the same time took out a lot of energy from me.

The boulder came to me and I stopped the force field in time to make it fly over to Allie, slamming her into the wall.

The crowd gasped as she didn't move.

'Did…did I kill her?' I thought, feeling horrible for a second.

"Think again." I heard a voice say behind me as something was stabbed into me.

"AHH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, a knife in my back.

* * *

Eli's POV

*While Allie and Flare are fighting*

Once we started to fight, I took out my fangs right away.

"Come at me Lizard boy! Or are you scared?" Daemon mocked me as he saw my fangs and I hissed, making him step back a bit.

"Don't…CALL ME THAT." I roared as I tackled him and bit him in the neck a tiny bit before he became an Eraser and clawed me so deep in my side that it ripped my shirt.

I winced in pain and wasn't paying attention, so he lifted me up and threw me against a wall.

I grunted as I sat there for a second.

"You ready to give up yet?" Daemon yelled at me from a couple of feet away.

"No. Bring it Wolf Boy." I said standing up and running towards him as I had seen a knife in his pocket and took it out.

I became invisible and I stood behind him.

But before I could slice his neck and have this all over with, I heard a ear splitting scream.

"FLARE!" I yelled, turning around.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I thought I should stop there ;)**

**What do you guys think should happen to Daemon and Allie? What about Flare and Eli? Should they be saved or should they get out by themselves?**

**Tell me what you think in a review! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	13. Chapter 13: Hey guys! How's the kids?

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR (:**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 13: Hey guys! How's the kids?

Max's POV

"How are we gonna get in, guys?" Iggy asked as we were all outside the school that we thought that Flare and Eli were in.

Iggy and all of the kids demanded to come with because they wanted to help.

I (resistantly) let them come because they said Fang and I couldn't do it alone.

An idea came to mind.

"I"ve got an idea- Iggy, Emmie, Gazzy, Nola, Penny, Nudge, and Angel- you go with Iggy to go distract the guards while Willa, Fang, and I will go and get in to see what's going on. Ok?" I said, having everyone nod at me as we all split up.

We all snuck to the front of the huge building/arena place and the guys on Iggy's team started to distract the Erasers that were guarding the entrence.

"Hey guys! How's the kids?" Iggy yelled in an Itallian accent.

I did a face palm and shook my head as Willa stiffled a laugh.

The Erasers started walking towards Iggy menacingly but Gazzy said, "Woah, man! This is your cousin…uh…"

"Igg-AH!" Nudge started to say his name, but Emmie slapped her arm.

"Iggah?" the Erasers questioned as Fang, Willa, and I all started to sneak behind the Erasers.

"Oh yes! We are long lost cousins! Brother Gazzah told me here that you needed help…um…guarding?" Iggy said in his accent.

"Um…no, we don't need any help. But-" the other Eraser started but once we made it through the doors, we heard Iggy say, "Oh well! We don't feel like helping ya man. Have fun!"

"Hey! Get back here!" the Erasers yelled as we saw Iggy and all of them run in and they were screaming, "RUNNN!"

We all ran and went separate ways as we were now in tunnels.

The Erasers must've called for backup as we heard Erasers coming after us.

They almost caught up with us until we heard something.

I think we all heard it, because it was Eli.

"FLARE!" Eli had screamed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it sucked -_- kinda have writers block.**

**Thanks for reading, though! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	14. Chapter 14: Heartbeat

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR!**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 14: Heartbeat

Eli's POV

I ran over to Flare who was on the ground, a knife in her back.

"Eli…don't worry…about me…" Flare choked out as she coughed up blood.

"I lost you once, I'm not going to loose you again." I said, brushing her hair out of her face as I quickly took out the knive in her back which made her scream.

"It's over, Eli." Daemon chuckled to me as I ripped a piece of my t-shirt off and wrapped it around Flare's back to her chest.

"No. It's not." I heard a voice behind me say.

I snapped my head back as I saw Fang, Max, Iggy- the whole Flock.

"Fang-" I started to say as he told Max, "Max, your not fighting. Keep Flare and Eli company. I'll finish Daemon."

Then all hell broke loose once again.

Max ran to us as I asked her what was going on and why she wasn't going to fight.

"Long story- I'm pregnant." she started, but when my eyes widened she said, "Hm. Not really that long of a story, huh?"

I looked back down at Flare and saw her eyes closing.

"No no no, Flare- stay with me." I said bringing her closer to my chest.

I felt her heartbeat on my chest.

'_Dum dum, dum dum...' _

I brought her close to me bridal style and looked up to see that Fang and Max were screaming at me to get up and fly.

Daemon was charging at me and some Erasers were, too.

I had one of those moments- get revenge on Daemon and Allie for hurting my love, or just get away so we can save Flare.

I felt like time was slowing down and everything was in slow motion.

I looked down at Flare and heard her heartbeat again.

'_Dum dum…dum…dum…'_

It slowed down until I got up and shooted up into the sky, but it was already too late.

I heard the last _'Dum' _of her heartbeat as she went limp in my arms.

We landed in the forest until I realized she was gone.

"No…NOOOOO!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face as I hugged Flare's pale body.

"Don't leave me, Flare…"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was a bit short, but I thought it was really emotional.**

**What do you guys think is going to happen to Flare? Is she gone forever, or is there going to be a miricle?**

**Find out in the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	15. Chapter 15: I Thought I Lost You

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 15: I Thought I Lost You

Eli's POV

"Don't leave me, Flare…" I whispered into her hair as I cradled her like a baby.

I kissed her forehead as I rocked back and forth, not hearing anything coming from her fragile frame.

* * *

Flare's POV

I saw white now.

'Am I dead?' I thought, looking around.

I looked down and noticed I was in my normal day outfit; a t-shirt, jeans, a hoodie, and my converse.

I saw a picture of something in the sky.

I squinted as someone came up behind me.

"Doku?" I asked as he was now in human form.

He was in his 30's with some gray hair showing, sky blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair.

He kind of looked like me, I had to say.

"Actually, you look like me." he read my mind as he chuckled, the voice in my mind now becoming reality.

"Where am I?" I asked as I was still trying to see the picture in the sky.

"You are between the lines of heaven, and Earth. You have to hold on, Flare. You can't die. You were not meant to end this way." Doku sternly said as he ruffled my hair a bit, smiling at me.

"But…I still have so many questions…" I whispered as I looked up at the man that looked familiar…

But I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Go ahead. Ask me. But you don't have much time." Doku said as he looked at me.

"My first question is, what is that in the sky?" I asked, pointing up.

"That is what's happening right now on Earth while you are gone. Would you like to see it clearly?" Doku asked me as I nodded my head and he brought the scence closer to us.

It was Eli and me…he was holding onto me as he was crying and everyone else was around me.

My heart broke into two as I saw Eli, tears streaming down his perfect face.

"That is why you have to go back. You and Eli have to be together." Doku told me as the picture faded away.

I nodded as I wiped my eyes.

"What was your other question?" Doku asked before I was going to leave.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I wondered.

"I'm your father, Flare." he said as he then disappeared and I couldn't ask him any more questions.

I opened my eyes and saw that Eli was in front of me.

"E-Eli?" I whispered as I lifted my hand up weakly as I stroked his cheek.

"Flare? Flare!" Eli said happily as he hugged me, whispering, "I thought I lost you…"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's kind of short and Flare didn't die…I didn't want Flare to die! .**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	16. Chapter 16: One Way or Another

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I feel off the face of the earth for a while, but I'm back :D **

**So, here's the next chapter of Girl on Fire!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR but I DO own the OC characters.**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 16: One Way or Another

Flare's POV

"So, are you and Eli back together?" Willa asked me as all of us girls were by the fire, making dinner while the guys were out in the woods; getting some sticks for the fire.

"I really don't know. We're kind of, but at the same time it's not official again." I answer, sighing.

"You really became a beautiful young woman, Flare. I missed you, girlie." Willa giggled as she hugged me, making me smile as I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Willa. And you're still you. Still gorgeous, girly, talkative Willa." I laughed as she blushed and giggled again.

It was silent for a couple of minutes until I asked, "So…when did Allie get in the picture?"

"It was the year after you left…

_*Flashback- Third Person*_

_ The flock was in Canada now; looking for all of the Schools and bombing them down. Their goal was to end all of the Schools and set all of the mutants free._

_ They were about to bomb the Canadian School, when they heard a whimper behind the door._

_ "I thought we got all of the mutants out?" Max said, looking at the door, suspicious._

_ "Well let's see." Eli told them, walking cautiously towards the door, until he opened it to find a girl about his age._

_ She was cowering in the corner as Eli said, "Shh, it's ok. We're here to save you."_

_ She looked up at them, knowing that hers and Daemon's plan had worked…_

_ She had met the flock._

_*Flashback ended*_

…and that's pretty much what happened. Angel read her mind, and when she told us, we didn't believe her up until when you came and she became a real bitch." Willa ended, giggling yet again.

"Oh. How…How long were Eli and Allie together?" I asked, gulping as I didn't even want to know the answer.

"Eli didn't really like her, girl. Don't worry. They were together ever since when those two met. He had thought that he'd get over you, but he never did." Willa explained, smiling at me warmly.

I was still uneasy; thinking that he probably lost his virginity to that slut.

"And no, she didn't ever have sex with him." Willa answered, winking at me.

I gave her a weird look as she said, "I could see it ALL over your face, Flare."

"At first I thought you got a new power." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Nah. None of us got new powers while you were gone. We just got older. And I just got hotter BRING ON THE BABES!" Willa yelled out, dancing around the fire.

"You are such a dork, Willa. But I love you." I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

"I know you do, babe! I know you do!" Willa laughed.

Once the boys were back, I had an idea in mind.

I needed to figure out why Allie wanted to be with Eli…was it to get to me? Was it because she was Daemon's little minion?

I'd figure it out. One way or another.

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it was a teeny bit short, but I tried (:**

**Why do YOU think that Allie wanted to be with Eli? Tell me your thoughts in a review if you'd like ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

**~mnmdancin12 (Mari)**

**Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sexual Tension

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR but I DO own the OC characters (:**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 17: Sexual Tension

Eli's POV

"So, what do you think of having Flare back?" Fang asked me while all of us guys were gathering sticks and wood for the fire the girls were sitting around.

"I missed her, but I feel like there's just…something different about her that I can't really explain. She seems suspicious about some things…" I trailed off, watching through the trees, seeing Flare talking to Willa.

"Like what?" Fang questioned, watching me carefully.

"I have no idea." I said, but added, "But I wanna find out before she goes out and hurts herself or something."

"Yeah. She reminds me of Max; if she wants to know something, she'll go to any degree to find out more. Even if that means hurting herself in the process." Fang explained, sighing.

"So, how's Max and the baby anyways?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

He told me not to get FLARE knocked up, when he did just that to Max.

"They're good. The side effects are 10x as worse than normal humans since she's a hybrid. But she's all good." Fang said, smirking at me.

"Why are you smirking at me you asshole." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Because I know that that'll be Flare one day and you'll be having this talk with ME." Fang stated, smirking still.

"How do you know? You forbid me from knocking her up." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, but you're a little dick head, so you'll do it anyways." Fang told me as I burst out laughing, knowing that was probably true.

"That's right. But you love me." I added, winking at him like a horny girl.

He rolled his eyes and slapped me with a piece of wood, saying, "Don't do that again. That makes you look weird."

"LIKE THE EMO BUNNY YOU ARE." I screamed out, but when I said that I regretted it as Fang started to chase me out of the woods.

"FLARE! HELP ME! MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screamed like a little girl, putting on a show for the girls as they all giggled.

"Nah. I think I'm good over here." Flare joked, resting her back on a tree.

"Peasants." I mumbled towards Flare, but as she watched me, Fang tackled me which made her burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah, thanks for helping me, babe." I groaned, trying to get Fang's fat ass off of me.

"You know you love me!" Flare yelled at me.

"Quit your flirting, there's too much sexual tension in the air." Iggy groaned as he flopped down next to Penny.

I think there was some things going on with Iggy and Penny as well as Nola and Gazzy, but I wasn't sure. There was a bit of tension too since Emmie kind of liked Iggy.

It was probably going to be a total shitstorm later, but for now; let's just enjoy the sexual looks Iggy is sending Penny's way.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was a bit short, but I liked the ending :D So, I've kind of decided to make a bit of a love triangle between Emmie, Penny, and Iggy; and who knows who'll get Iggy ;) I kind of have an idea, but I'll need you're guys' opinions (a.k.a. REVIEW!).**

**And I also decided that Nola and Gazzy should have a little 'school girl and boy' crush. (: Believe me, it will be adorbs :D haha**

**R&R?**

**~mnmdancin12 (Mari)**

**Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!**

**P.S. I'm going to probably make a poll on who is you're favorite pairing cause I'm bored. Don't judge me.**


	18. Chapter 18: Jail Blues

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I didn't have any ideas for this story; but I have one now ;) haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 18: Jail Blues

Flare's POV

'_Damn me and my ideas._' I thought, kicking and flailing as I had been searching the old hotel we had been in before for anything suspicious that Allie left behind.

But, I was being dragged away by police for 'entering private property'.

Psh, assholes, I did this all the time. Who's gonna stop me after 18 years?

Yeah, didn't think so.

I guess the officers didn't get my telepathic messages, so they just dragged me to their fancy ass police car and stuffed me in there (and believe me; I was getting claustrophobic pretty fast), while they just drove away to a police station nearby.

These are one of those moments, where you wish you were less badass.

Haha, who am I kidding? I love being badass.

* * *

Eli's POV

I woke up, but alas; no Flare.

'_My gosh, Flare. Can't you stay in one place for once?!_' I thought, groaning as I got up, looking around for her, but not finding her.

Was she taken again?

I don't think so, none of us are deep sleepers, we would've heard a struggle in the middle of the night, I'm sure.

Maybe it had something to do with how she was acting yesterday…

Something clicked in my mind as I made my way over to Willa, shaking her shoulder as she woke up, mumbling, "What do you want."

"Flare's missing." I stated.

'_Man do I sound like a dick…_' I thought, shaking my head at my reaction to my GIRLFRIEND GOING MISSING.

"No she's not. She just went to go look at something. She left this note." Willa mumbled, as the others started to wake up and gather around me as I read the note:

_ If you wake up and I'm not here, don't piss your pants. I'm just searching through the hotel we were just at to see if I find anything on Allie. Cause, you know, I hate the bitch._

_ So, if I'm not back by morning, I'm either dead, captured, or eating...or something…_

_ Cause you know; I'm normal like that (haha…NO.)_

_-Flare_

By now, we were all laughing and shaking our heads, thinking, '_What did we do wrong with her?_'

"So, we should probably go look for her." Willa said, standing up as we agreed, getting ready as fast as we could.

* * *

Flare's POV

"Why were you trespassing?" the police officer asked me as I rolled my eyes, saying, "Can't people look for things? I was looking for something."

"What were you looking for?" the officer asked me as I sassed him, saying, "That's none of your concern."

He leaned in, saying, "It is if you're breaking the law."

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Oh please. I know a lot of people that would think that this is all bullshit, including me."

The officer sighed, shaking his head as he whispered to his partner, "She seems clean. What else do we have to do? It's not a serious crime."

His partner shrugged as he whispered something else in his ear and they both nodded, forcing me to stand up.

"Ok, what's going on now." I groaned as they took me to a hallway with a bunch of people I didn't know and some creepy looking guys that looked at me weirdly…

They put me in a cell, as they told me, "You'll stay in here until someone comes and bails you out. You'll have one call later."

As they walked away, I yelled, "HEY! I THOUGHT TRESPASSING WASN'T A SERIOUS CRIME! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

'_What did you get yourself into._' Was my last thought as I sat on the rock solid bed, putting my head in my hands.

* * *

**AN: Haha, sorry it kind of sucked and wasn't all that exciting, but I thought it was funny and it was more of a filler :D I just wanted to update.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed Flare's Jail Blues ;) **

**R&R? **

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	19. Chapter 19: Break Out

**AN: Here's the next chapter for you guys ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR but I DO own Flare, Emmie, Eli, and all of the other OC characters.**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 19: Break Out

Eli's POV

"Where the hell is she?!" I yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

We had been searching the hotel room for any sign of Flare or where she might have gone, but we found nothing.

I mean, I still don't get why she came here in the first place. Was she jealous of Allie and I when we were together? Was she worried that Allie was going to come back? I had no clue.

I was about to give up, when I heard Nudge's voice yell, "OVER HERE!"

We all made it over to Nudge, just to see handcuffs that came from a police station.

It was even engraved-

"West Lake Police Station." Max stated, looking at all of us.

"My gosh Flare, what did you do now." I heard Gazzy mumble as we were now heading to the library to search on the computer where that might be.

* * *

We had been searching on the computer for around 15, maybe 20, minutes and we couldn't find a 'West Lake' Police Station around here.

But, finally, Emmie had found one just 10 minutes away (probably 5 minutes flying).

So, we headed there to see if Flare was there.

* * *

Flare's POV

"JAIL HOUSE BLUUUUUUUUUES!" I sang in an annoying voice as the officer watching me stood up, yelling, "IF YOU DON'T BE QUIET THEN I WILL HAVE TO PUT YOU IN A DIFFERENT CELL. AND BELIEVE ME; THE CELL I WILL PUT YOU IN IS VERY UNCOMFORTABLE."

"You can't tell me what to do." I sassed him, turning my back to the front of the cell.

I heard him sigh, saying, "Mrs. Ride, you have visitors."

I looked out and saw the people I REALLY wanted to see; the whole Flock.

"Thank goodness! Baldy over there was yelling at me for singin' my jail tunes." I stated in a joking manner, gripping the bars.

"One more comment out of you and your friends won't get you out." The officer said as Fang and Eli pried open the bars with their hands and let me out, because we (technically) couldn't get me out.

I mean, we had no money.

So, our last resort was to just run.

Like we always do.

So, we made it out while the sirens were blaring and we took off, me sticking my tongue out at the officer that had been watching me in the cell.

"So, how exactly did you get yourself in jail?" Total asked me as we flew, and I just shrugged, answering, "Well, supposedly I was 'breaking and entering' but I call it as 'searching'."

Max laughed at the front of our little crowd and yelled out, "We all know that you'll probably get yourself arrested again, so just stay by Eli's side."

"He's not all that innocent either, ya know. He has dirty dreams." I winked at Eli as his face went red, remembering the dream he had told me about a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, key word is 'dream'." Fang mumbled as Eli yelped out a, "Hey!"

I should really get arrested more often; it was pretty entertaining.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was a bit short, I'll try and make it longer next time (:**

**Gimmie some ideas for the next chapter!**

**R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	20. Chapter 20: Dammit, Eli

**AN: I hope you guys aren't that mad at me that I haven't updated in a couple of months…and I hope this chapter is ok. You probably won't be expecting what I'm gonna throw at you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR!**

* * *

Girl on Fire

Chapter 20: Dammit, Eli

Flare's POV

We were just flying wherever we pleased, and we noticed we were actually really close to where Max's mom's house was, so we decided to keep flying until we arrived there.

But, some idiots had another idea. -_-

Someone grabbed my hoodie, pulling me back as they had me in a choke-hold, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Daemon, let go of her." Eli growled menacingly, making me struggle a bit, now knowing who was putting mine and my family's life on the line.

"Nah, I still want my revenge on her for killing me. Allie wants revenge on her, as well. She was the one who messed up everything." Daemon growled as I felt him pull my wing in roughly, making me wince.

"Dude, you do not wanna start." Iggy stated as Gazzy and him were ready; bombs behind their backs just in case.

"Drop the bombs, boys. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Daemon snarled, gripping me tighter as I clenched my teeth, growling out, "Do what you want with me and leave them alone. I've killed you once, and I bet I can do it again."

"I don't know, you've got a bigger mouth and I've gotten smarter ever since you killed me. I know what you're powers are." Daemon chuckled as I stopped, knowing that if I tried anything, he would know just what to do with me.

I remembered something about what Doku once told me about my weaknesses.

He had said, "Never let anyone cut you in the stomach, because that is where I'm held. If anyone put a knife to your stomach, I would be let out, where I am able to be captured."

I knew I wouldn't be able to win this fight if I tried to. I have to leave it to the others.

"You will be held back by one of my friends." Daemon smirked as he threw me to another Eraser, not giving me enough time to let my wings out; they hurt kind of bad, since Daemon pulled my wing.

"So…let's have some fun." Daemon smirked as he charged at Eli, hell breaking loose.

I looked over at Max and saw she was fighting; which made me try and get out of this guy's grip, but he dug his claws into my arm, making me gasp.

"Don't even think about it." The Eraser growled at me as I stopped, knowing it was no use.

Before I knew it, Max was kicked in the stomach, making Fang go into protective mode, him kicking some bad Eraser ass.

And just 10 minutes later, all of the Erasers were down, I was let go, and we were all hovering over Max, wondering what was wrong.

"It really hurts, Fang." Max cried as for once, she cried. I felt really bad; I mean, this was pretty much ALL my fault. If I hadn't killed Daemon, he wouldn't be after me. If I hadn't come out of that stupid cave, Max and Fang's kid would still be here.

I just had this feeling that the baby died. And I felt horrible.

"Let's just get to Max's mom's house and she can look you over, maybe the baby is ok." Fang said, going into crazy mode, picking Max up and snapping his wings out, all of us following him as we flew as fast as we could to Max's mom's house.

* * *

Surprisingly, we made it there pretty quickly, but when we were finally there, Eli dropped to the ground.

"Eli, what's wrong?" I asked, dropping to his side in no-time, in worry.

"I'm fine. Go over to Max and keep her company." Eli got out as he held his side.

"Eli, dammit, tell me what the hell is wrong." I snapped, ripping his hand off of his side, to see a huge gash on his side.

"DAMMIT ELI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled, kissing his cheek as I hugged him close, then helping him up.

We went inside just as Dr. Martinez was looking Max over, and I just stated quietly, "Guys, Eli's got a monster gash on his side. Just sayin, once your done with Max…"

"What?" Fang turned around looking at Eli as Eli stood there, looking a bit uncomfortable. It seems that he doesn't get hurt this bad all that much.

"Come over here, Eli. Lay down and stay down, we don't need any more blood to come out, you seem to have lost too much already. Just let me finish looking over Max to see if the baby's ok. Let's go into the bedroom, Max; Fang, you can come with if you'd like." Dr. Martinez explained, taking Max's hand as she led her to the guest bedroom, leaving us all to help Eli.

"Eli, why the hell didn't you tell me." I whispered so only Eli could hear as I sat on the ground next to the couch Eli was laying on, a towel being held to his wound to try to make the bleeding stop.

"I didn't want to worry anybody, I knew that Max's situation was worse and I knew that you guys would just be stressed more." Eli whispered back, looking me in the eye, making me roll mine, stating, "Eli, you wouldn't be a waste to worry about. I love you and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do…"

Eli smiled softly, replying, "I love you too, Flare."

I kissed his forehead, putting my hand over the towel to help him put pressure on it.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Sorry it's kind of all over the place, but do you think the baby's gonna be ok? Tell me your thoughts in a review! ^.^**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
